residentevil2fandomcom-20200213-history
Alonzo Harris
Alonzo Harris was a Raccon City Agent and he finally join forces with the Police Officers. After the one building was attack by some terrorist. Alonzo was investigated the Suspects who did all this and he also investigated the parents of Marla Maples. After the Police found the suspects, 3 months later, Alonzo join the Police officer. Alonzo was outside of the building to find hopes. Alonzo was terrified about what happen to Raccon City went the Virus broke down and the city. Alonzo kill a Zombie in the bar name Arben Bajraktaraj. While the people escape alive in the bar Alonzo call for resistance. While The Police officers and officers came. They cover the people for they can be able to escape. Alonzo was killed went the Zombies got closer and they attack him. Early Life Alonzo Harris is married and he have two kids. Alonzo is from Columbia and his mom and dad are from the same city. Alonzo can speak really well the English and Spanish Languages. He also meet Raymond Douglas from the Officers Forces before he join the Police Officers Department. Background Alonzo join the R.A. for 4 years. After the building was attack by group of terrorist. The Police investigated the crime and Alonzo was also there as an Agent. Alonzo find some crime scenses that the terrorist use to kill the civilians of the scense and he also notice that the terrorist destroy the video tapes. He also went to Marla Maples house to investigated the murders of her parents. Alonzo join the Police Officers for his rest of his career. Alonzo was outside of the building where some civilians in the building were. After the U.S.S. Commando Team came and rescue the civilians in the building. Alonzo came for hopes for the people inside of the building. The end, the people came out of the building alive and Alonzo was so glad and he also help J.D. Salinas to take them to the ambulance. Alonzo was outside of the bar to make guard. While Alonzo saw a man bitten a human in the neck, Alonzo get out off the car quickly and he grab the man and he throw in the road. Arben manager to escape and he back to the bar. The Zombie try to bite him. But Alonzo shot him and the face. Went he go to the bar. Alonzo shot Arben and he shut the door before Derek left. Some of the zombies try to get in and Alonzo call for forces and went the police came, they shot the Zombies that they were in the door and window otside of the bar. Alonzo take the rest of the humans with him. After they manager to escape out of the building with a few survivors. He help his team and they cover the alive people, for they can get out of the building alive. Alonzo and a cop cover the entrance for the zombies cannot past through. Alonzo later was killed by a group of zombies. Trivia * Alonzo Harris was credit as "Agent #2" in the Followers story. * Alonzo Harris was credit as "Cop #1" in the Mission Impossible Story. * Alonzo was a back up man in his last appearence went the T-Virus broke down. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Category:Raccoon Citizens Category:Police Officers Category:Agent Characters